


HE CALLED OUT FOR HIS FRIEND.

by Miyo_moo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Delusions, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Sam | Awesamdude, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_moo/pseuds/Miyo_moo
Summary: Tubbo felt sick, every inch of his body screaming at him, he couldn't take it anymore.he had to go to the prison to see him.his visit to Dream was way past overdue.and his anger, even more.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	HE CALLED OUT FOR HIS FRIEND.

**Author's Note:**

> Wyrm here! sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'll fix 'em in the morning.  
> enjoy.

Tubbo was at his limit, everything had come crashing down on him, where had it all gone wrong? What did he do to deserve this? Why Tommy? Out of everyone, why was it him? The only real connection he had left apart from Ranboo?

He couldn't take it anymore, everything around him had become blurry, nothing but streaks of red and black was seen in his eyes, Dream's smile in his vision, Tommy's body there too. 

He'd seen it, of course he had. he basically demanded Sam to let him see Tommy no matter the state the deceased boy was in.

Was it a bad idea? Probably.

It didn't help him at all, if anything it made the static in his head worse, the image engraved in his mind sent him to multiple trips to the bathroom to empty out the contents of his stomach various times.

As of currently the ram horned boy was hunched over the table, clawed hands digging into the wood leaving long marks across the surface, he didn't care anymore, he couldn't give a shit about what he did, he just wanted his friend back, that's all he wanted. and thats when everything came to a crashing stop.

Dream.  
it was HIS fault, wasn't it?

Oh that thought was enough to send the boy spiralling further into his grief, his mind swirling and warping as anger began to fill each inch of his body, the attention having gone from his own sorrow, to wanting to just explode and scream, he had no handle on what he was feeling anymore, he couldn't control himself any longer, everything was too much, every little noise sending him further down the hole he had dug himself.

And that's when his legs started moving.

He didn't know when they started or where they were going, all he knew is he had somehow set his mind on something. And a certain pit in his stomach told him that, whatever it was, it wasn't a good thing.

"quick!"  
"hurry!"  
"almost there."  
"get it over with."  
"faster!'

The voices in his mind, his own conscious were growling at him to go faster, and the boy had listened, soon his walk turned into a jog and turned into a frenzied dash forward, and before he knew it, his feet had stopped and when his mind settled down...

He was at the gates of the prison. 

His hooves clicked against the stone floor as he strolled forward, his body and mind reeling as his eyes landed on Sam.  
The creeper hybrid looked tired, absolutely exhausted, guilt and sorrow present on his face as he gave Tubbo a small smile and opened his mouth to speak,

"Tubbo? its nice seeing you again but I don't think it's sa-" his voice wavered as he spoke before being cut off by the younger boy.

"I don't care Sam, I just want to see Dream...please?" he asked, looking at Sam so desperately, the older hybrid couldn't say no, Sam just sighed, "Alright, but just please scream or shout if anything happens, I'll be behind the wall" he mumbled, placing a hand on Tubbo's back and leading him through the usual process of getting into the prison.

Hooves and metal boots were heard clacking through the prison, the sound bouncing off the obsidian walls and before the boy knew it, the lava wall was coming down, each second making the room a little darker as it descended, the path to Dream's cell right in front of him. It took him every ounce of energy not to make a mad dash towards him, no  
..he kept calm for now.

"Will you be okay on your own, Tubbo?" came a worried whisper from Sam, who only got a brief nod in response as Tubbo began walking forward, the light returning again as the wall rose once more.

Silence  
metal chains rattling.  
A small hum.  
A laugh.

"Tubbo? oh Tubbo! you're here! oh this is just lovely, isn't it? how have you been? how's life out there little lamb?" Dream cooed, his mask resting on the side of his face, green eyes narrowed and peering at the boy, a sly sneer on his face.

Tubbo just stepped closer, his own eyes half lidded, cold, glaring at Dream, who just rose a brow in amusement.

"Silent? That's odd, you used to be so talkative when Tommy was around..oh! wait, opps sorry, my bad" he spoke, a giggle coming from the messy haired male as he gave a long sigh, "come on, at least say hello" he hummed.

Another step, Tubbo being mere centimetres away from Dream.

Dream was getting slightly unnerved now, not that he showed it of course, "Hey come on now. what's wrong? come on Tubbo, say something kid, you're just being ill-mannered now." he huffed, emerald hues shifting away to the side, looking at the clock.

Wrong move.

In one swift movement Tubbo had lunged over at Dream, using the fact he was chained up to his advantage, His hands grasped around his neck tightly, not even hesitating before squeezing as Tubbo just glared, Dream hardly had time to think, wriggling and trying to kick about but it was no use, he was chained up and useless.

Dreams mind began getting foggy now, the need for air making his vision spin and as quick as it had happened he felt air burst into his lungs as Tubbo let go of him suddenly, the boy still on top of Dream's chest, breathing heavily, eyes wide. He wasn't okay.

"W-what, Tubbo-" he gasped out, breathing heavily, but before he could say another word, a fist came in contact with his face and it hit hard, then another, and another and another, each one dealing heavy blows to Dream, his mask scattering into pieces beside him, the man that once had power was able to do nothing but give weak whines and pleads to deaf ears as Tubbo kept going.

Punch after punch after punch after punch.

Tubbo didn't stop, his mind screaming, howling, to keep going, he couldn't even see Dream, or his own bloodied fists, he just saw blurts of color and shapes as he kept going, Dream no longer being heard by him or even seen.

Half an hour.

Tubbo only became tired after half an hour, as his vision began to stabilise he managed to see what was infront of him.

It was Dream's face....or the mush that was hardly recognisable as his face, or where his face should be.

That's when it clicked.

"i...i killed him" he mumbled to himself, eyes wide before he grinned, throwing his head back with laughter, he didnt know how else to react, "I killed him, I fucking killed him oh my god-" he laughed, hunching further over Dream's corpse.

"Hope I did you proud big man" he muttered with another bitter laugh, before it turned into a scowl, giving a few more punches toward DREAM with a snarl, "fuck YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME YOU BASTARD" he screamed, beating the already dead man, his breathing becoming ragged as tears fell from his eyes.

Tubbo had killed him, but at what cost?  
His broken knuckles?  
The newfound blood on his hands?  
The title of a murderer?  
What would the others say?

He quickly shook those thoughts off.

It was worth it. He was happy about this.  
This was fine...no it wasn't. And he knew it

"Tommy..." he sobbed, gripping dreams shirt as he just began to cry, "I'm sorry I'm sorry please..please come back Tommy. please, come back..."

silence.

BUT NOBODY CAME.


End file.
